The Dragons are Here
by GrackleDragon
Summary: After disappearing for a month, the crew finds Ezra in a forest alone and unconscious. But something is different about him. Spoilers. Rated T just to be safe. Cover art by me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A raven haired teen, lay on the cold floor of a dank room. His electric blue eyes pierced through the dark atmosphere. His breathes were sharp and a hand covered his broken ribcage. The boy was covered in several cuts and bruises, and wore nothing but a destroyed grey shirt and demolished green pants.

He sighed. "Why are you here Thomas?" he groaned.

Another boy stepped into the room. Striking gold eyes told that he was with the dark side. He wore a sleek black suit, and silver gloves. He had dark brown hair with a single streak red, and tan skin. He also had a long, single scar on his cheek.

"My name isn't Thomas!" the brown headed boy spat. "It's …"

"It's what?" asked the raven haired teen. "Scar? Destroyer? Traitor?" His voice lowered at the last one as he narrowed his eyes.

"I am not a traitor Ezra!" he yelled.

"Really?" Ezra questioned. "A year ago, you said that you were my friend and you would never hurt me and that you had my back! Yesterday you tried to kill me! Did you have my back then? Did you have my BACK when you joined the Empire? Did you have my back when Molly was killed?"

Thomas growled, secretly trying to hold back tears, knowing that it was true.

"Well, at least I'm not wounded, lost, and abandoned," Thomas said. "I chose to leave while YOU were abandoned!"

Ezra shrugged. He then picked up a small device right next to him. Thomas's eyes opened wide.

"Is that…" Thomas started.

"Yep!" Ezra said. "It now doesn't matter."

Ezra's finger stood atop the blue button on the device, and Thomas backed up. "If that goes wrong…"

"It won't," Ezra said. "Not with me around. It might not save Molly, but it will give the three of us a second chance. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

Ezra's hand smashed on the button and everything vanished.

 **_**

 **This prologue is not supposed to make sense.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ezra!" I heard someone, but their voices were muffled. "Ezra! It's you! Please wake up!"  
Kanan! I slowly opened my eyes to see Kanan, my master, shaking me. The second my eyes opened, the Jedi's face lit up like a candle.

"Kanan?" I asked hoarsely.

I slowly got up with help from Kanan. I was in Zeb's/my room … in Zeb's bed. Moving on. I turned my head to see a certain green Twi'lek pilot, Hera. Next to her, Zeb stood, a smile planted on his face. Sabine stood, her helmet held in her small hands.  
"It's so good to see you!" Zeb cried, running over and immediately hugging me. Like always, Zeb smelled like he took a dive in the trash bin. I slowly stood up from the bed and Zeb let go of me, only to be squeezed by Hera.

"You disappeared for a month Ezra!" she said. "We found you on another planet in the woods!"

"I disappeared for a month?" I asked as she let go.

"Yeah," Sabine added. "We all missed you! We thought the Empire got you!"

"We searched high and low for you!" Kanan said. "Where were you?"

"I don't really remember," I lied. "What happened while I was gone? I remembered running because I was upset from our training. I don't remember anything else." Literally everything I just said was one big lie.

"At least you're okay!" said Hera. Chopper suddenly came into the room and started flipping out. Hera giggled. "He's glad to see you too!"

After spending a day of catching up on what happened the last month, I went to bed. It felt so good to feel a mattress again! I finally drifted off to sleep after a while and was met with the sweetest of dreams that I could hope for.

I woke up in the middle of the night … to Zeb's snoring. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I then heard talking. It was muffled and silent, definitely in another room. Not going to lie, Zeb's snoring is really annoying and loud.

I sighed, and then placed my hand on the mattress of the bed and concentrated the best I could at the moment. I felt a spark deep inside, ignite into flames. It felt like the entire inside of my body was on fire, but not the outside. It felt warm and comforting.

I opened my eyes, and I was in Kanan's room. Kanan and Hera were on the bed together sitting. Kanan was examining his lightsaber while Here was just staring at him. Like always, they couldn't see me or tell that I was there.

"What do you mean Ezra was lying?" Hera demanded.

"I could sense that he was lying when he told us that he didn't know where he was!" Kanan said.

A lump formed in my throat.

"Where do think Ezra was then?" Hera asked. Kanan looked at her. "NO! Kanan! He wasn't with the Empire!"

"Where else would he be?" he said.

 _Seriously,_ I thought. _I didn't go with Empire! It's wonderful to know my master as such faith in me!_

"Ezra wouldn't betray us!" Hera said.

"Hera!" Kanan cried. "The Empire isn't stupid! The chances of Ezra being out there a month and not getting caught after the Empire after the crimes he did is slim! Also there is something different about him! I can sense some sort of darkness in him Hera!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Goodnight Kanan!"

"Goodnight Hera." Hera then left the room leaving Kanan on his own.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I was back on the bunk.

" _Looks like the crew is doubting you already Ezra."_

 _"Shut up Thomas!" I said telepathically. "Also get out of my head and get on with your life!"_

 _"Of course!" Thomas said. "You disgust me! Also, Tiffany says hi!"_

 _"Wait, WHAT?"_

 _"She just got a job to kill a Jedi named Kanan."_

My eyes widened. _"WHAT? Where is she Thomas?"_

 _"Don't know and don't care!"_

 _"THOMAS!"_

No answer.

I silently cursed under my breath. "I hate you Thomas!" I whispered!

One of my ex-friends now hates and is probably at the Empire showing that he LIKES the dark side. My other ex-friend is now an assassin and is on her way to kill my master RIGHT NOW! And my only friend that had sanity was killed by my ex-friend assassin. And now Kanan, my master, thinks that I'm with the Empire. Could my life get worse? The answer was, of course it could. It could get much worse Ezra.

A huge explosion came from the side of the Ghost. I immediately sensed Tiffany. Usually Tiffany harasses her victims for a week and then kills them. Chances are the Empire or someone who hates Kanan is giving her quite a bit of money.

Zeb shot straight up and hit his head on the bunk. "OWWW! What was that?"

"I don't know," I lied.

I know sensed Tiffany ON the Ghost, and I jumped of the bunk. I ran towards Kanan's room, only to get hit in the head when I was outside my/Zeb's room and passed out.

 **Sorry if my writing isn't the best. I'm still learning. I'm mostly writing for fun.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

"This is too hard Kanan!" I yelled. "I can't do this!"

"All you have to do is concentrate Ezra!" Kanan said. "Just concentrate!"

I got up and walked out of Kanan's room. I heard him groan as the door closed, and then groaned myself. I walked out of the Ghost and headed for the city.

"Stupid Kanan!" I grumbled, making sure to stay clear of the StormTroopers. "Stupid training! Stupid Jedi! Stupid Force! Stupid Empire!"

Why was my life so horrible sometimes? Why? None of the other crew knew what my life was like. I had an okay life until I was eight. One day my parents just left and never came back! Tseebo, was supposed to care for me and help me, he left. I had to spend six years of my life on the streets, stealing to survive. When I had to go onto Ghost to survive the TIE Fighters, I decide to help the crew and then Zeb just LEAVES me in the hands of an Imperial Agent!

Now, I have to deal with training. I have to deal with long, hard, boring training with a master who can't take the fact that I'm impatient! Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it to become a Jedi. Right now, the Jedi are being hunted down by the Empire. Jedi have to deal with Sith and other Dark Side users. Jedi have to have to deal with the temptation of the dark side. If a Jedi does something good, the Empire somehow finds a way to turn it against them.

I turned my head to see a man in cloak staring at me. His cloak was a blood red color with blue and gold symbols on it. His face was hard to make out due to the hood of the cloak sagging low, but one thing was definite. His eyes were completely red and glowing. And apparently, no one noticed the man in the red cloak with red glowing eyes. Not even a glance.

The man turned and then ran into a dark alley. I immediately ran after him. The second I ran into the alley I saw him walk into a house that looked like it was barely staying together. I ran into the house after him to find him… gone? The man just disappeared. I didn't sense him in the Force.

I walked through the house that was falling apart. Dust was everywhere, made me cough. I walked in another room only to gasp. There was something that looked like a blue swirling portal on what was supposed to be a wall. I slowly walked toward it, staring at it, wondering what it could be. I twirled around, to see the man in the red cloak. Suddenly, he pushed me into the portal (or whatever it was)!

 **End of Flashback**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I felt a sharp pain in my head, blurring my vision. I saw a figure, but couldn't quite make out who it was. My vision cleared and the pain in my head cleared. I was in a cave, I definitely knew that. I immediately recognized the figure.

"You!" I screeched, getting up and backing up from Tiffany.

Tiffany stood across the room. Like always she wore a shiny green suit and had a smile planted on her face. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail, and green eyes glowing.

"Look," she said, "I'm really sorry that I killed Molly. I truly am. You may not know it, but I really helped you."

My eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Well I told Thomas that I got a job to kill your master, even though I didn't," she said. I then broke into your ship and kidnapped you. Sorry about the headache. And I also left a note that said that you joined the Empire, and put your name there!"

I walked up to her and then punched her in the face as hard as I could. "Excuse me?" I erupted.

Tiffany wasn't fazed by the punch, but did wipe the blood of her nose. "Well, I used one of my new powers to see what happened to you this morning," she said. "I can now see into a future! Apparently In every possible way that your morning could start, the crew thinks that you're with the Empire and then abandon you! So to spare your precious and fragile heart, I kidnapped you so that you didn't have to deal with having another family abandon you!"

I sat down on the floor, knowing what she said was true. Why was my life so horrible?

"This way!" said a voice, recognized as agent Kallus' voice.

"Tiffany?" I asked her.

"Don't worry Ezra!" she said. "I called the Empire and said that we were Force users with quite some talent and willing to join them!"

"Tiffany!" I said. "The amount of crimes I committed against the Empire will either get us tortured, get us locked up, or get us killed!"

I quickly got up and tackled Tiffany to the ground. "Hey!" she protested. I ignored her than concentrated. I let my insides burn with fire. I love that feeling. Agent Kallus and several StormTroopers ran into the cave. They looked around the room, fortunately unable to see us.

"Come on!" he said. "Either they were just kids, messing with us or we're at the wrong place!" They exited the cave.

Tiffany smiled at me. "Nice power!" she said. "Is it new?"

"Nope," I replied.

 **Thanks for all the nice reviews guys!**

 **Also, I drew a cover! Honestly, I'm better at art than I am at writing!**

 **Also yes, I'm adding flashbacks.**


	4. Chapter 3 Blood Warning

I got up and shook myself off once I knew the Imperials were gone. Tiffany took the elastic out of her messy hair. She then walked toward corner in the cave and picked up a rock, and behind that rock was a box. She opened the box to reveal some basic supplies, such as food, some water, a rope, a knife, matches, and also elastics. Tiffany then took one elastic and tied her hair into her long ponytail again.

"Better!" she said.

"Well," I said, "this visit was … um, fun. But I have to go." I walked toward the exit, only to be blocked by a certain long haired girl.

"You aren't leaving," she said.

"What? Are you going to kill me too?" Tiffany ignored the comment.

"Ezra, I can sense our kind!" she exclaimed.

"Our what?"

"Our kind! There are more of us!"

"I hate to be the one to tell are you, but we're freaks of nature. We aren't a species, we are freaks!"

She shook her head. "We aren't freaks!"

"Whatever," I said, going around her. "I'm leaving."

"No you AREN'T!"

Tiffany then grabbed my arm. Her green eyes started to glow, and her pupils started to shift to a gem shape. A saw a flash behind her back, and then saw her large purple wings unfold. Her fingernails dug into my skin, and started tuning into sharp dark green claws.

I yelped in pain and jumped back away from Tiffany, grabbing my arm. I looked at my arm. There was blood soaked on my arm already, and did it hurt! I bit my lip, holding back tears.

Tiffany's eyes stopped glowing, and her wings and claws vanished. "Oh my Gosh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I am SO sorry Ezra!"

She reached out to help me, but I immediately blocked her with my other good arm. "Stay away from me! First you kill Molly! Then you become an assassin! Then you help Thomas try to KILL me! Then I give us a second chance. And then you kidnap me AND call the Empire AND then hurt my arm! You are SICK! Thomas is MESSED up! I am SANE! Molly WAS sane! And you killed Molly!"

Tiffany started to cry, but then her eyes glowed brighter than I ever seen her eyes glow. She then lunged toward me and her entire body flashed, and then we crashed through the wall! When we were outside I landed flat on my back, knocking the breath out of me! We were in some sort of colorful valley, and I heard some sort of large bird screech. I was covered in several cuts and bruises, and I could barely breathe.

Tiffany had turned into a large, purple lizard with green leathery wings. Her large green eyes glaring at me, her claws digging into the ground. Her snarl making me shiver, and baring her white teeth. Tiffany then leapt forward and let out a terrifying roar that made several birds fly away in fear.

I stood up, shaking, and then let the flames inside me erupt. I could feel my very bones shift and morph! I felt blue wings growing from my back, and I felt a muzzle grow from what was a nose. I then could move a tail, and then several long quill-like spines grew from my hair. My soft skin turned into armored orange scales. When I felt my claws I then screeched and it echoed through the entire valley.

 _"Freak!" I snarled._

 _"If I'm a freak then you're a freak!" she snapped back._

Tiffany then lunged at me, teeth as sharp as ever! I then concentrated hard, and then dodged. Tiffany then landed on her feet, looking for me. I smiled knowing that she couldn't see me as I was using one of my powers.

 _"Don't hide with your stupid invisibility like coward!" she roared._

I then jumped toward her and bit down on her neck, and my invisibility disappeared. She screamed in pain using her back leg, trying to get me off, but I refused to let go. I heard her scales sizzle and I smelled something like toxic, I quickly let go as my gums started to throb. She then used her long, green horns and stabbed me in the chest. I gasped in pain, but then suddenly grabbed both of her horns. She grunted in surprise.

 _"I'm sorry Tiffany," I told her._

I then let out an extreme electrical pulse from my spines, and she started screaming at the top of her lungs. She pulled her horns out of my chest, making me whimper but not making me let go. She then went limp and then I let her go, letting her fall to the ground.

I held my chest and glanced as I saw it heal right in front of my eyes. That was new! I saw Tiffany stir, and then I let the flames engulf me and I stood upright. I then ran out of the valley, refusing to look back. When I saw the city I sighed.

"I'll miss you Kanan."

 **Someone asked if I was going to have Dragons. Yes. This is going to have lots of Dragons.**

 **Also, sorry for not updating for a while. Again, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4

**One month later…**

The Sound made my ears ring. The Sound was screaming at me, telling me to follow it. Why did the Sound have to be so mean?

"I'm here!" I croaked. "I'm here! Please stop screeching."

The horrible sound stopped and I smiled. I was on my home planet Lothal, far from the city or civilization. The Sound had led me here (don't ask how), to what looked like an abandoned palace. The sound was really just this super annoying scream that made me want to tear my ears out, and apparently no one else could hear.

"Here?" I grumbled. "Again? Seriously? Last time I was here I almost died!"

The palace (or temple or whatever it was) was literally crumbling away in the middle of nowhere. I opened the big front doors and walked in. The second I stepped inside, I felt my navy spines grow on my neck and my wings sprouted. I gasped in surprise, jumping a little bit.

I sighed. "Well… there must be something here that triggered, well… that!"

I strolled inside, bringing my large, deep blue wings close to me. The doors suddenly closed behind me, leaving the room almost pitch black. My eyes widened, but I kept walking.

"Please tell me she isn't here," I said to myself. "Because if she isn't, I will be so happy. Maybe she abandoned the place. Wait, no! I first met her later, so if anything she hasn't found this place yet! This is so confusing! And why do I talk to myself?"

My spines rose slightly when I heard humming and saw light in the next room. I groaned and moved toward the room. When I entered, I saw her. I then cursed.

The room was round with several markings that I didn't recognize, and neither did care about them. In the middle of the room, was a round table with screens in it. The screens showed pictures of children and teens, along with basic and PERSONAL information. The middle aged lady smiled at me.

The lady wore a short dress, covered with the symbols the same as the ones on the wall. As always her hair glowed yellow and lime green, the same hair that gave me nightmares. Her eyes pure black, and the pupils were replaced with white glowing dots. Her skin was pale, and tattoos were scattered across her body.

"Did you call me here?" I growled. I could hear my spines rattle and start to crackle with electricity.

"Yes, yes I did," she said. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"No! And I don't want to find out!" I walked toward the door, but it slammed shut.

"I called you here because I'm a Watcher. Do you know what a Watcher is? A Watcher is an adult Dragon who chooses a child and turns them into a Dragon. And after the child is a Dragon, they protect and help their Juvenile Dragon. And in order to help THOMAS, I need to get rid of YOU!"

She suddenly grabbed me and threw me through the wall. She has a lot in common with Tiffany! I landed outside and was immediately met with blinding light and someone grabbing me and placing me against the wall.

"Where did you go?" the lady demanded while my vision slowly returned.

"Shush!" a male voice said silently.

When I could see again, I almost gasped, but fortunately didn't. It was the man in the red cloak with symbols! We were both shimmering and the lady obviously couldn't see us, so the cloaked man had invisibility like me! The lady cursed, and then went back inside.

 **Flashback to two months ago**

I fell out of the portal thing and fell flat on my face. I stood up and shook myself off. I was in a forest, and it was nighttime where I was apparently. My stomach was threatening to vomit, and I felt like I was about faint. I walked through the forest, clutching my stomach.

I then heard a sound. I screamed, collapsed, and the covered my ears. The sound was earsplitting! I felt like my skull was going to split right here and right now! My body was shaking and I then blacked out.

The last thing I saw was a face. The face of the man in the blood red cloak. The kind face of the man in the blood red cloak.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. When writing I usually need to be in the zone. Thank you for the helpful reviews!**

 **A guest called stararsrebels asked if their OC could be in this story. I'm sorry. I already have the entire story planned out. Maybe in the future? Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 5

As the red cloaked man held me against the wall I felt the world disappear around me, and turn into an alley in Lothal. I was then pressed up against a damp wall in the alley, at night, in the city. The man then let go of me and then disappeared. I blinked.

"Well…" I said. "That was only the weirdest experience of my entire life."

I stood up and felt the back of my neck. My spines were gone, and I couldn't feel my wings anymore. Awesome! I smiled, and then wondered if my tower was still there.

I made my way out of the city, successfully not getting noticed by StormTroopers. Yay! I walked through the long grass, and I was filled with joy when I saw my Tower! But it was immediately replaced with horror when I entered my Tower.

Everything was GONE! All of the long years, gathering and finding awesome items and souvenirs, down the drain! I wondered if it was the crew who cleared his tower out, or maybe another orphan found my tower, or maybe… No! Oh no!

"The Empire," I whispered. "Thomas probably showed them!"

My tower had several fingerprints. MY fingerprints! They probably got my DNA and somehow programmed some sort of tracker to find me or the… CREW! The Empire could definitely find a way to track me. Even they had a drop of blood my blood, they could find a way to program some sort of complicated device to somehow track me!

"M-Maybe it was Kanan who cleared my Tower," I said, now panicking. "Yeah, yeah! It was probably Kanan and Zeb! They probably cleared out the tower!"

I then felt a wave of excitement come from the direction of the city. Thomas' excitement! I walked out of the Tower and saw the sun start to rise. My eyes drifted toward the city and, I then let my wings appear and unfold. I let invisibility take over, and I shot into the sky.

I must admit. It is pretty awesome to fly. There's no one there to tell you what to do. It's much different than flying in a ship. You feel free! It's even more amazing when you're invisible doing it. When you're invisible, you feel like you have no limits and no one can find you, even if you're right in front of them!

I landed in the city, and then let my invisibility fade since no one was there, except for a couple of people who weren't even looking in my direction. I then folded my wings and let them disappear. I felt Thomas' presence, along with two other dark side users. I also felt Agent Kallus! Maybe I can throw him on a ship, and set the coordinates to the other side of the galaxy! I can throw Thomas on the ship while I'm at it!

I walked through the streets, wondering WHY this was happening to me. Why not a kid on the streets who had nothing really happening to him. Nope. It had to be me. The kid who finally found a family and people who loved him. The boy who finally found his purpose in life. Beating the Empire.

After my encounter with the red cloaked man, my entire went downhill. And when I met Molly, Thomas, and Tiffany, I thought life would get better. Nope. Tiffany then decides to kill Molly for some unknown and have her career be an unstoppable assassin, Thomas decides to join the Empire and be even more evil than Tiffany, and Kanan and the others abandon me! I thought that getting a second chance would make everything better! I guess not.

I sighed and continued to stroll down Lothal's streets to find Thomas. I turned the corner, but then immediately hid behind the wall. Apparently five dozen StormTroopers and several Officers decided to join the party! Oh how wonderful, not. I spotted Thomas in his usual suit of evil and his pair of ugly yellow eyes (don't tell him I said that though). Next to him was what appeared to be…? Oh no… another Inquisitor of some sort and a female soldier in the same suit as Thomas. The soldier and Thomas didn't seem to have a problem showing their wings and horns in public. I silently cursed, knowing this was not going to end well, for me.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I realized how long it was since I last updated and freaked (so don't kill me if you see typos xP). Also I'm probably going to start a second fanfiction, I'm going to have a poll on my profile, not that anyone cares or anything. Thank you for your kind reviews and awesome advice!**

 **Also, if anyone didn't read my profile, I do fanfiction covers. I haven't done any yet except for mine, but feel free to ask. If you want to know what my style looks like, you can look at my profile cover, or you can go to my Youtube channel, which is also GrackleDragon. Thanks for the Follows and Favorites!**


	7. Chapter 6

Thomas's head snapped in my direction and I immediately hid behind the wall. Then the worst possible thing that could happen at the moment, happened. Thomas, the girl, and the new Inquisitor started walking in my direction. Yep. That just happened. You know when something really horrible happens, and everything happens in slow motion. That happened.

I haven't seen Thomas in a while, and I just so happen to know that he has an addiction to training. And I didn't know how well the other two were with combat, so stopping to fight is a definite no. Running wouldn't be the best option, looking at the fact that I have never outrun Thomas. But I have outflew him. Now that I think about it, Thomas has caught up to me in running, climbing, swimming, but not flying with wings. Thomas never really flew. He just fought.

I took a deep breath and let the fire inside of me ignite. I felt the flames inside burn against my sides to erupt, but I waited and let it charge. The second Thomas reached the corner, I let the flamed engulf me and I charged into the air. I unveiled my large wings and I felt the electricity crackle throughout my entire body. The wind whipped at my sides and could feel the freedom of flight.

I looked behind me and saw Thomas and the other two behind me. But they were losing me by the second. I smiled knowing that I was better than Thomas at something other than just stealing. I suddenly dove down to catch more speed, and held my wings close to me. Thomas followed me. I realized that I had lost the other two that were with him. I saw land coming toward me at an outrageous amount of time, meaning I was going pretty fast. I saw Thomas bail, probably either knowing that I was too fast for him or he thought I was trying to kill both of us.

The second before I could hit the ground, I unfurled my wings and flew above the ground. I knew that it was a good idea to get far away from here, so I quickly turned invisible and kept flying. Before I knew it, I was so far away from Lothal city, I didn't have a clue where I was. Ahead of me I saw a large hole in the ground so I flew towards it, curious.

When I landed, dust flew everywhere making me cough. The dirt was a deep brown and I saw small specks of what looked like tiny crystals in the ground. I let my invisibility fade, and I walked toward the large pit. When I looked in, it was so deep I couldn't see the bottom! Around the pit were large, blue crystals sticking out of the dirt. I tapped one of them, and all of them suddenly glowed an electric blue. Startled, I fell on back, which caused more dust to fly in the air.

Then something from the pit whispered, "Ezra." It was breathy and barely hearable, yet easy to notice and had a hint of feminine in it. I crawled toward the hole, and looked into its dark shadows. I saw something slight, very slight, shift in the darkness.

"Hello?' I asked. "Is someone there? Are you ok?"

"Not me," it said. "Us. We are trapped."

"I'm coming down!" I said, ready to jump in.

"Don't. You'll get trapped too. Destroy the crystals!"

I turned toward the crystals. Breaking them didn't make much sense, but I decided to listen to the voice. It seemed trustworthy. I clenched my fist, and then smashed it into the glimmering crystals. The crystal smashed into thousands of tiny pieces.

Suddenly, I heard explosions inside the hole, and my deep blue eyes widened. Then, hundreds of large silvery bugs shot out of the pit and landed in front of. I gasped and fell over, shocked. I stared at them, and they stared backed with their black eyes.

Getting a better look at them, I realized they weren't bugs. They were some sort of miniature dragons. Inside their black eyes, were white pinpricks. Their skin was shiny like sleek metal, and silver with a tint of blue. Each were a bit larger than my fist, and their muzzles were short.

Three walked up to me and whispered, "We need to talk Ezra."

 **Me: I haven't updated this… in so long. I feel so horrible. I had no idea people liked my crazy, weird fanfiction. I am so sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while! I have had really bad artist's block. I was kinda in a hurry to update this, so don't hurt me if you see a typo, or two, or five thousand. I will try my best to update as much as possible! Also, I'll probably draw these creatures soon. When I do draw them, the speedpaint will be on my youtube channel, GrackleDragon. I have been introduced into the world of animating, and a couple of days ago, I spent over five hours on an animation. If you checked out my channel, I would be extremely happy. Thank you for all of your wonderful follows, favorite, and reviews. :)**


	8. Universe

Ezra? POV

I weaved through a large crowd of Lothalians, in the opposite direction that seemed to grab the attention of the population. I didn't know what they were looking at, but I also didn't care. I had a mission and I currently didn't want to get sidetracked by anything, no matter what it was. I walked out of the crowd, and surveyed my surroundings.

The two Lothal moons lit up the city just enough so I could see the area. I was wearing an ordinary Lothal outfit and a grey bag, so that I wouldn't arouse too much suspicion from anyone. I would prefer not having to deal with any curious kids, or suspicious adults. I wanted this whole thing to go smoothly and perhaps even perfectly. But I secretly knew that this wouldn't go smoothly or perfectly at all. Might as well wish though!

I hadn't been in the Lothal Capital in a very long time, but like always, nothing seemed to be too different. I don't know why I keep expecting some sort of huge change. I've been here countless times, in this exact spot, and the city would always have little to no change. The same houses, same shops, and all of the same people.

I sighed and continued down the street. After a few short minutes, I reached my destination. A common, abandoned Lothal home. It probably once belonged to poor family. I wanted to know who the house once belonged to, but I know it isn't any of my business.

I took out what seemed to be a small controller from the grey bag, and pressed one of the buttons. The door slowly slid open, and a large puff of dust came out. I coughed and waved away some of the dust in the air. I creeped inside, and the door closed behind me.

It was pitch black in the room I was in. But then, I remembered being given a light saber. I told Them that I didn't need it, but They gave it to me anyways. They said, ' _Just in case.'_ I reached back into the bag, and grabbed onto what felt like a light saber. I took it out, and switched it on. It was a beautiful shade of violet, and it illuminated the entire room. I guess it was useful after all.

There were no furniture, except for a small table in the middle. But I wasn't interested in the table. I was interested in the box on the table. I walked over to the table and peered into the open, metallic box. I carefully took out a piece paper. On the paper was a list, written in a language that I understood, but a language most Lothalians probably couldn't even understand. This was meant so that no one else could read it, but me. It was a list of dangerous criminals, and various details about them. Such as their skills, their known past, and their crimes.

I looked back into the box, to make sure there was nothing left, and then stuffed the paper into the bag. I walked out of the building and turned the light saber off. I then stared at the two Lothal moons in the large night sky.

"So beautiful," I whispered.

I smiled and then ran into a nearby alley. I found a dark corner, sat down and started thoroughly reading the list. I had all intention to spend the entire night doing this. My plan was to start hunting in the morning. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into too much trouble.

* * *

Hey! This is Grackle! Sorry that I haven't posted ANY content. I definitely would've posted sooner if I could've. I've been having ADHD (look it up if you don't know what is) problems for quite a few months now. I've always had ADHD, but I got attention problems (meaning I couldn't concentrate, and when I forced myself to concentrate, I got bad headaches) several months ago. So I couldn't read or write. But I recently got medication :D So I can now concentrate and stuff. I don't really expect people to understand, so I'm going to change the subject.

If any of you are thinking, "FINALLY THE DRAGONS ARE HERE IS BACK!" then I am very sorry, but that isn't the case. This is a prologue to a new fanfic, which is in a way, a remake of The Dragons are Here. Kind of. The entire plot has changed, and so have the characters, and most of the story… … I'm sorry but I didn't in any way like the plot or story in The Dragons are Here. I wanted to make a new story, that is somewhat similar to The Dragons are Here. There aren't much of dragons, but there is still creatures in the new fanfic. It's going to be called Universe's Myth. I am thinking of posting it on Wattpad too, and even drawing scenes from the story.

Thank you for supporting The Dragons are Here, but I am moving onto a new story. Feel free to follow Universe's Myth when I post it, but you don't have to. Thank you.

Goodbye The Dragons are Here.


End file.
